1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for the reduction of the volume of non-returnable containers, in one possible embodiment non-returnable beverage containers, according to which a vacuum device is connected to an opening of the non-returnable container and evacuates the non-returnable container to reduce its volume.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some methods relate to a bottle receptacle by means of which non-returnable beverage bottles are evacuated. For this purpose, this method is based on a conventionally, commercially available household vacuum cleaner as a vacuum device. Although this method may be useful for the final consumer, it is not suitable for the processing of non-returnable kegs, for example, like the type used commercially in the restaurant or food-service industry.
Non-returnable containers are generally used for the storage of foods and beverages, for example beer. In contrast to these kegs, which were made of materials such as aluminum or steel, for example, non-returnable kegs of this type are made primarily of plastic and are filled once and are then disposed of.
In contrast, the conventional kegs made of aluminum or stainless steel are reusable and can be filled, cleaned and re-used multiple times. This type of operation often requires or desires extensive logistical measures as well as complex, expensive and time-consuming cleaning measures. The return transport for example is expensive, because the conventional kegs made of aluminum or steel each take up a great deal of space on the floor of a truck. Consequently non-returnable kegs represent a beneficial development because they do not need to be returned or may not need to be returned, but can be disposed of locally.
Currently, the volume of the non-returnable kegs described above is generally reduced manually, or other measures are employed to reduce the amount of waste they represent. In the past, however, such problems have been relatively peripheral because non-returnable kegs are not yet widely distributed. In the future, however, the increased use of such non-returnable kegs is expected, which means that adequate methods are required or desired to reduce the volume of waste they represent.
The technical problem addressed by the present application is to develop a method to reduce the volume of non-returnable containers to the extent that volume reduction can be achieved easily, quickly and economically. It must or should also be possible to employ the method universally.